


The thing is

by Angie_leena



Series: Murphamy week 2018 [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Established Relationship, M/M, Murphamy Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_leena/pseuds/Angie_leena
Summary: Office setting auMurphy! My office. Now!” The shout brings him up short.  he turned to face one of the office supervisors. Not his supervisor exactly but that didn't mean he wasn't going to get in trouble.“Uh oh dad looks mad guys” Monty whispered with wide eyes.“ no laughing in the office” Jasper  snickered quietly as Murphy pushed his chair out to follow Bellamy into his office. He shot a dirty look over to his co-workers as they made their way back over to their own cubicles.





	The thing is

Murphy laughed as Monty recounted his double date with his new girlfriend and jasper and his fiancee. The honeymoon phase was going strong for them being only a month in. That time where everything was perfect even when it wasn't. Listening to Monty talk about how cute his girlfriend looked while shooting soda through her nose made him think on his own relationship. After 3 years they were definitely not honeymooning but he was still stupidly in love. 

“ you know I remember one date I had where my boyfriend did the same thing. Of course he was mortified and ended up spilling the rest of his drink on himself. Our poor waitress then tried to clean him up. He wouldn't go back to that restaurant for almost a year after that.” Murphy laughed at the memory. 

Looking around to make sure no one was close enough to hear he leaned into Monty and Jasper.  
“ but that's nothing on the time he got sick. Two year anniversary. He had made a huge deal about it for a month. Drugged himself up so I wouldnt notice he wasn't feeling well right. So there we are middle of this fancy ass restaurant two hours outta town and this guy takes one look at the food and looses it. Not that he had much to loose but still.” Murphy grinned at the memory. His usually perfectly poised boyfriend bent over wretching into the empty water pitcher on the table. Yeah he had been Embarrassed by everyone looking at him but that was quickly forgotten when he just. . . . didn't stop puking. 

“ oh oh oh my God that's fantastic! Terrible, so fucking terrible Haha Haha” jasper laughed.  
Murphy chuckled. “ yeah. Fucking terrible. Worst part was we took his car that was a stick that I couldn't fucking drive. Had to call his sister to come get us with her boyfriend. So here I am with a sick boyfriend still dry heaving, on our two year anniversary sitting in a parking lot for over an hour. Then I'm in the backseat of his sister's car holding him while he cried and whined about dying and how he wanted his funeral to go. Dramatic ass.” Murphy smiled. Thinking back he could really only laugh. It had been a ridiculous night for both of them really. 

“ ya know Murphy you've been with this guy for 3 years now. How come you never bring him around? We dont even know his name.We could totally do a triple date! Get to know him.” Jasper said excitedly. 

Murphy smirked at them “ I just told you how this fucking nerd can't keep his food or drink in his mouth on a regular night you want me to bring him drinking with us? No way. Oh. Oh man no. . . .” Murphy's thought trailed off into laughter.  
“ Jesus that reminds me of the last time he was truly fucking wasted. My poor baby here he is” Murphy cut himself off with Another round of laughter “ Fuck ok so we're coming home from his baby sisters wedding right? And he's crying like a big bitch baby cuz his sisters all grown up and here I am looking at the uber driver and trying to silently apologize with my eyes right? So we get home and I gotta drag him, I mean that almost literally, up the walk way to the house. Get him inside and he goes to sit down and I'm thinking ok cool he's just gonna pass out on the couch right. Nope, this guy misses the couch completely. Goes down hard too. I thought he knocked himself out for a second till he shoots me a thumbs up over the couch“ Murphy throws up his hand mimicking how he remembers the night going.

At this point he's almost wheezing he's trying so hard not to laugh any louder than he already is. Monty and Jasper really aren't doing much better. They have their hands over their mouths to keep in any noise. Not that its helping if the way Mbege and Dax keep shooting then dirty/amused looks. 

“ oh god then what? Did you leave him there?” Monty asked when he had managed to calm himself down some.

Murphy choked on his laugh “ no I didnt leave him there!” He laughed even harder “ I tried though. He had knocked over a picture of us that was on the side table. When he picked it up all he could do was cry even harder about the pretty white boy and how unfair it was that he had a boyfriend already. He said and I quote That bastard better know how lucky he is to have such a pretty boy on his arm. If he was mine if marry him so hard so no one else could ever look at him again. Man by the time I got him to put the damn picture down he was talking about the matching suits they'd be wearing.” 

By this point Murphy is just about bent over his desk trying to keep his voice down. Jaspers is bright red with the effort and he's pretty sure Monty is biting his tongue. Even Mbege has a smile on his face while Dax is rolling his eyes. 

“ so I get him up right? And this guy, man this guy goes oh your pretty too maybe ill just marry you so hard. Then he whipped out his phone, and loses his balance falling over the arm of the couch.”

All three of them burst out laughing.

“Murphy! My office. Now!” The shout brings him up short. he turned to face one of the office supervisors. Not his supervisor exactly but that didn't mean he wasn't going to get in trouble. 

“Uh oh dad looks mad guys” Monty whispered with wide eyes. 

“ no laughing in the office” Jasper snickered quietly as Murphy pushed his chair out to follow Bellamy into his office. He shot a dirty look over to his co-workers as they made their way back over to their own cubicles. 

“ Uh hey Bellamy sorry we got so loud out there” he smiled sheepishly as he walked into the office. 

“ That wasn't exactly an office appropriate storytime was it?” Bellamy asked as he settled himself behind his desk. 

Murphy smiled wide and with as much innocence as he could inflect into his tone he said “ just some bonding time boss. They wanna triple date.” 

Bellamy sighed “ you know that your personal life is supposed to stay personal. Not broadcast out to the whole office.” 

Murphy smiled “ sure thing boss. I'll keep story time to the bar after work,got it thanks for the chat” he turned to leave.  
Bellamy made a short strangled sound and called his name again making Murphy cock his head towards him.

“ babe you can't tell the rest of that story come on leave me some dignity.” He pouted, fucking pouted “ you called me bitch baby” 

Murphy snorted “ come on Bell they don't know I'm talking about you. And the next parts my favorite.” 

“ I'm not a bitch baby”

Murphy snorted again. 

“ Ok Bell not a bitch baby. But come on I wanna tell them about the next morning when you woke up and found out you turned on the recorder instead of the camera and recorded yourself proposing to me for the thirty minutes it took me to get you to bed. I wanna tell them that you did it for real after that by throwing the phone at me saying eh drunk me knows what's up.” 

Murphy ran his hands through his hair frustrated. “ Look I get why you don't want to tell anyone were together. That we've been together for years and live together and are in love and are going to get married but fuck Bellamy just let me talk about you without talking about you at least. Let me freaking brag that Big Beautiful Bellamy Blake wants to put a ring on it cuz I'm such hot shit. I mean I'll be your secret but I don't want you to be mine.” 

He had his back to Bellamy looking out the frosted window of his office. It didn't bother him most days that they weren't open at work. They were open everywhere else and their commute was enough they never ran into co-workers at home but sometimes it was. . . .a thing. 

He felt Bellamy come up behind him and stiffened in his arms. 

“Hey Bellamy,hey what are you doing? Back up someone might see” 

“Yeah right you can't see anything through these windows. And your right I'm sorry. You can talk to your friends about whatever you want Murph. And your not my secret baby. You know it's not like that.” He kissed his neck. Kissed him in that perfect spot that had him straining for more but knowing he couldn't. 

“ Yeah I know. You fucking tease. Get off I gotta work. Murphy extracted himself from Bellamy and opened the door. 

Walking back to his desk he saw Jasper watching him with worriedly. He just smirked and rolled his eyes before freezing when Bellamy called his name again. He turned to look at him frowning at the smirk on his face. 

“ I need you to stay late today, for the store room. I have somethings I need you to help me. . . . get up” he said before winking and turning away. 

Murphy stared after him. Oh he could definitely work with this.


End file.
